1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to log splitters and, more particularly, to a log splitter with a wedge that is forcibly directed into a length of log to effect splitting thereof.
2. Background Art
A multitude of different log splitter designs has been developed to date. Virtually all of these designs incorporate a wedge that acts upon a length of log. In one such design, the wedge is stationary. A ram drives the log forcibly against the wedge to progressively effect splitting thereof.
In an alternative design, the wedge is forcibly advanced against a log that is stably supported against a backing wall. The interaction of the wedge and log is the same as that for the previously described system design.
The drives for the wedge/ram also vary widely in design. Most commonly, the drives are hydraulically operated. However, virtually any force producing mechanism is functional for this purpose. It is additionally known to design systems that require that the splitting force be manually generated through a user by exploiting mechanical advantage.
The log splitters may be self-contained in terms of their operation. Alternatively, the log splitters are designed to derive power from a separate supply, such as a separate piece of machinery. For example, it is common to hook up log splitters to tractors, and the like, as to the power take-off units thereon.
It is also known to design the system components so that the length of the log is in different orientations. Most commonly, the systems are designed for either vertical or horizontal operation.
In virtually every design, a bed is formed to accept the logs in an operative position for splitting. The bed length determines the overall capacity of the log splitter.
In a typical operation, the ram or wedge will be retracted fully to accept the maximum length of log for which the system is designed. The user then places a length of log in the bed and through an actuator causes the wedge/ram to advance progressively through full stroke to cause the log to be split. Hydraulic systems may be designed to automatically retract after a full stroke movement or in the event that a predetermined resistance to advancement is encountered, which may occur before there is full stroke movement.
While log splitters are designed for a particular maximum log length, in most operations the log lengths will not be matched to this maximum capacity. Further, the lengths are generally random.
Regardless of the length of the log piece being split, the systems in the past have operated in the same manner for each splitting operation. That is, the ram/wedge is fully retracted at start-up and extended either to full stroke or until a predetermined resistance to advancement is encountered. When log lengths significantly shorter than the bed length are to be split, the above types of log splitters operate inefficiently. For example, if a 12 inch long log is placed on a bed with a 24 inch capacity, the first 12 inches of movement of the ram/wedge from its retracted position is essentially wasted. As a result, a large percentage of the time that the system is operating may be unproductive. Over time, this unproductive operating time may take its toll on equipment in terms of parts wear, etc.
Potentially more significant is the fact that the user is required to wait out each lag period between the time that the ram/wedge moves from a retracted position into engagement with a log piece. Aside from the fact that this causes inefficient use of an operator's time, this lag may induce boredom that may result in an operator's being less attentive to an operation that has a significant potential for injury. Added to this is the fatigue factor. In the end, an operator's time is less efficient for a given production than it would be if this lag time were eliminated.
Another problem with some conventional log splitters is that they are often designed so that a power source is operated at a constant level set by the operator throughout a splitting operation. For example, in hydraulic systems, the operating engine has a variable throttle that will be set by an operator, normally as dictated by the nature of the log being split.
Operation of a power source at a constant throttle is normally likewise inefficient. This is particularly true with the ram/wedge retracted and the overall system in standby mode awaiting introduction of an additional log piece to the bed.
The problem with fuel wasting has become even more significant given the increasingly high cost of such fuels. Additionally, unnecessary operation produces excessive emissions which are unfavorable to the environment and represent a health risk, notably to individuals working in the vicinity of the log splitter. This is particularly a problem in calm conditions where the products of combustion remain entrained in the air in the region around the log splitter.
In spite of the existence of the above problems, the industry has contended therewith because there have not been devised viable solutions thereto.